Rogue's Return?
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Mystique teams up with Spiral and Omega Red in order to get her foster daughter back.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own X-Men!

The image of her foster daughter refused to depart from Mystique's mind.  
Rogue's striped hair and smiling face haunted her ever since the sunlight caused her to open her eyes that day. She observed the golden ball within its blue home that seemed limitless. She stood outside her home while deciding to go to the home of the X-Men in order to capture the one she loved. Her yellow eyes decreased in size when a man and a woman approached her. A soft gasp escaped from her red mouth.

''Spiral?! It has been awhile since we were in Freedom Force together.  
What brings you here?''

The six-armed teleporter shrugged two limbs. ''Mojo won't cease ranting about ratings so I chose to return to Earth'  
She glanced at the man who stood near her. She could not help but observe his red eyes,  
long blonde hair, pale skin, and blood-colored armor. She tilted her head.  
''Who are you?''

The man turned and frowned at Spiral. ''I am Omega Red'  
He proceeded to stare at Mystique. ''I have arrived here because I am exhausted from my search for the Carbonadium Synthesizer and I desire a place where I could rest.''

The red-haired woman was silent for a minute. She had no idea what Omega Red was capable of yet observed his muscular arms. He possessed strength while Spiral had her spells. A small smile formed on her blue face.

''The two of you may remain at my home IF you help me capture Rogue.''

Omega Red and Spiral glanced at one another before nodding.

''What are your abilities, Omega Red?'', Mystique inquired.

''I have lethal pheromones along with carbonadium coils which I can extract and retract at will. I use my tentacles to absorb the life forces of others. The Carbonadium Synthesizer will help me control my pheromones so that I won't have to constantly drain energy.  
My mutant abilities are constantly killing me so I must release them or absorb life forces.''

''I see'', Mystique said.

Spiral proceeded to gesture with all six arms before she released energy blasts from her multiple hands which consumed Omega Red. He scowled as his coils exited from the openings in his wrists.

''I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!''

''I only removed your mutant abilities because I don't wish to perish from your body odor.''

Omega Red's angry expression became one of confusion and then gratitude. He silently thanked her by nodding before he entered Mystique's home and was followed by the two women. His red eyes remained on the blue woman's chest and exposed thighs. He watched her smile.

''Now that you no longer have to worry about your deadly pheromones....''

The blonde Russian man followed Mystique into her room before she locked the door....

Spiral lost count of the minutes that passed as she sat on the sofa and filed her multiple nails. So much for attempting to capture Rogue! She had been looking forward to fighting against the X-Men. She frowned while observing Mystique and Omega Red approaching her.

''Are we going to capture Rogue or not?''

Mystique nodded.''If you would do the honors, Spiral.''

The sorceress nodded before she closed her eyes and stood on one leg while gesturing with four hands. A cocoon made of energy enveloped her allies which caused them all to vanish. They found themselves in the X-Men's backyard where the mutants had a picnic.  
Wolverine stood and snarled while his claws exited from his fists.

''Return to me, Rogue'', Mystique said.

''You can just forget it! Ah ain't going with you!'', Rogue declared.

''I really don't like picnic ants especially red ants!'', Wolverine snarled.

Omega Red's grin happened to be one of sadism. He never saw Spiral smiling while removing four swords from her belt. He watched her reappear near Rogue after she teleported in the blink of an eye. He observed her pointing her blades at the X-Woman.

''Perhaps my swords will convince you to obey Mystique.''

Jean Grey released a telekinetic energy blast at the shape-shifter and knocked her down.  
She observed Omega Red running towards her and holding her body in his muscular arms.  
She gasped when she watched him kissing her face.

''How dare you hurt the woman I love!''

The X-Men displayed identical shocked expressions. Wolverine turned to Rogue.

''You're going to have one interesting family reunion someday.''

THE END 


End file.
